Where Dreams Come True
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: After the birth of Stefan and Rapunzel's daughter, Nevaeh, Gothel returns and wanted Nevaeh to be her sleave. At 16, Rapunzel gives Nevaeh her own migical paintbrush. Will the paintbrush save her life or put her life in danger? Their other children get Prince Charles to rescue Princess Nevaeh from the same tower, her mother was trapped inside. Nevaeh wants her dreams come true.


Rapunzel 2- Where Dreams Come True

Episode 1: "Our Dreams Of A Family Come True"

AN: I've been obsessed with watching old movies I used to watch as a kid. Who knew they had Fanfiction stories about it?! I didn't until now. One of my favorite movies is Barbie as Rapunzel. Yes, I'm writing a story about it. I'm not backing down with this one.

By the way, I had no idea what year it was that I had rewatch the movie and then do the math on my phone. I finally figured it out. I love these movies, by the way. I know that the 1700's don't have ultrasounds, so I'm just going to say they do, kind of. Just to make my life a little easier.

November 14th, 1717

A year after Rapunzel trapped Gothel and got rid of her forever and Stefan and Rapunzel got married, along with moving into another castle, along with Penelope, her father and Hobie. Someday, Prince Stefan will become King once his father declares it's time to step down as King and Stefan will become King, with Rapunzel becoming Queen. One day, Rapunzel wasn't feeling well. She decided it was time to get checked out while she had time to herself without doing something else, she was heading down the hallway, a woman came to her.

"Princess Rapunzel…"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Please, whatever it is, please let Stefan know. I'm too tired to do something else with the fall ball coming up…"

The servant nodded. "Of course. I hope you feel better."

The midwife met her inside. "Ahh, Your Highness, I'm glad you could make it."

Rapunzel laughed a bit. "I almost got told I had to do something else, Judith. It's crazy."

Judith nodded her head. "I understand, Your Highness. Now, come sit on the chair. I'm going to get you checked out."

Rapunzel nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

Once the midwife had given her the news of her first pregnancy, she smiled out of joy and learned she was a month along. She walked out feeling relieved that she knows why she was so sick lately. She walked out of the castle to the garden to take a walk.

Meanwhile, with Stefan, he was in the Thorne room when the guards walked into the room.

"You Highness?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes?"

He smiled. "The Princess wants to see you."

Stefan was worried. "Is she alright?"

He nodded. "I'm sure she's okay. But, she wants to see you in the garden."

Stefan nodded his head. "Alright. Thank you." He headed out of the castle and found his wife walking around.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel turned to see her husband there. "Hi."

"The guards told me you were going to be here. He said you need to see me." He smiled at his wife.

She smiled brightly. "I found out some amazing news!"

Stefan smiled. "And, that is, honey?"

Rapunzel continued to smile. "You know how we waited a while to have children?"

Stefan nodded brightly. He wanted to have children now. He was super excited to find out if she's expecting. "Yes, we wanted to explore and go on trips before starting a family."

She smiled. "Well, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

Stefan was now excited, he picked her up and began spinned her around. "Really? You are?"

Rapunzel nodded smiled and laughed. "Yes! I'm a month along."

Stefan put her down and smiled. "We have to announce our pregnancy."

She nodded her head. "Yes, we do. Let's let my father, sisters, brother, your father and mother know first."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's."

The married couple headed to Stefan's father's castle. They got into their carriage, headed to his father's castle and began talking about the pregnancy, quietly, of course.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

She smiled. "I hope it's a girl. But, if the baby is a boy, he'll be just like you and Tommy."

He laughed, smiling at his wife, grabbing her hand. "I hope so, honey. If we have a girl, she'll be just like you, Katrina, Melody and Lorena."

Rapunzel smiled at her husband. "If we have a girl, I want to name her after Katrina."

Stefan smiled. "Really?"

Rapunzel nodded her head. "Yes, I mean, I did save her life. If she didn't fall, we wouldn't be together."

Stefan kissed her head. "I know. Probably not, but I'm really happy we are going to be good parents."

Rapunzel layed her head on his shoulder. "I know we will, sweetheart."

When they made it to Stefan's father's castle, Stefan helped his wife down and they headed into the castle.

King Frederick smiled as he saw his oldest son and daughter in law. "Well, hello, you two. How are you? Is everything okay?"

Stefan looked at Rapunzel, who smiled happily. "Everything is okay, we actually found out some exciting news."

King Frederick smiled. "Are you pregnant?"

Rapunzel smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

The King got super excited. "Really? Oh my God." He hugged her son and daughter in law. "This is so exciting!"

Rapunzel smiled. "I'm so happy. But, I'm so tired though."

Stefan smiled. "It's understandable, babe."

After telling Stefan's father, the married couple heeded to Rapunzel's parents castle.

After telling her parents, Stefan and Rapunzel headed back home to their own castle.

Hobie and Penelope saw them come home.

Hobie smiled. "How did it go, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel smiled. "It was great. Now, we have a baby to prepare for. I'm so excited to meet my baby.

Penelope smiled. "You'll be a great Mom. I'm happy for you!"

Rapunzel hugged her friends. "Why, thank you, Penelope."

With Rapunzel now pregnant, Stefan was very protective of his wife. He didn't want anything to happen to her, due to Gothel still in her tower, no way of getting out, so he just hoped to God that she would stay there forever. Stefan was super protective of his wife and his unborn child. He just hoped the baby would be healthy. After all, they do have eight and half months to go before the baby will be born.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry if short. I'm just getting started. I'm going to do a Swan Lake Fanfiction. I love Odette and Daniel tbh, and they are so great together. :)


End file.
